


TOP 100 M/M ANIME SHIPS 2020

by likearainfall



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearainfall/pseuds/likearainfall
Summary: Top 100 M/M anime ships on AO3 for 2019! 2020 ships added!!
Kudos: 8





	1. July, 2019

1\. Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov (22652) Yuuri!!! On Ice  
2\. Levi/Eren Yeager (13709) - Attack on Titan  
3\. Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku (9806) - My Hero Academia  
4\. Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou (9264) - My Hero Academia  
5\. Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto (9111) - My Hero Academia  
6\. Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (8960) - Haikyuu!!  
7\. Hinata Shouto/Kageyama Tobio (7932) - Haikyuu!!  
8\. Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky (6413) - Yuuri!! On Ice  
9\. Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto (6189) - Naruto  
10\. Marco Bolt/Jean Kirstein (6136) - Attack on Titan  
11\. Levi/Erwin Smith (5372) - Attack on Titan  
12\. America/England (5337) - Hetalia  
13\. Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Kotarou (5277) - Haikyuu!!  
14\. Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (5272) - Bungou Stray Dogs  
15\. Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (5058) - Haikyuu!!  
16\. Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto (4375) - Free!  
17\. Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (3895) - Haikyuu!!  
18\. Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic (3770) - My Hero Academia  
19\. Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou (3508) - Haikyuu!!  
20\. Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka (3151) - Free!  
21\. Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei (3066) - Haikyuu!!  
22\. Hyakuya Mikaela/Hyakuya Yuuichirou (2981) - Owari no Seraph  
23\. England/France (2878) - Hetalia  
24\. Edward Elric/Roy Mustang (2854) - Fullmetal Alchemist  
25\. Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto (2836) - My Hero Academia  
26\. Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka (2694) - Naruto  
27\. Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive (2655) - Black Butler  
28\. Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya (2492) - Durarara!!  
29\. Roronoa Zoro/Sanji (2488) - One Piece  
30\. South Italy/Spain (2481) - Hetalia  
31\. Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Right (2482) - Ace Attorney  
32\. Germany/North Italy (2436) - Hetalia  
33\. Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu (2426) - Haikyuu!!  
34\. Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga (2418) - Kuroko no Basket  
35\. Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei (2265) - Free!  
36\. Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun (2255) - Diamond no Ace  
37\. Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya (2231) - Kuroko no Basket  
38\. Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari (2199) - Kuroko no Basket  
39\. Genos/Saitama (2119) - One-Punch Man  
40\. Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager (2119) - Attack on Titan  
41\. Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta (2108) - Kuroko no Basket  
42\. Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy (2101) - Gundam Wing  
43\. Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya (2057) - Kuroko no Basket  
44\. America/Russia (2025) - Hetalia  
45\. Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (1954) - Dangan Ronpa  
46\. Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck (1924) - Hunter x Hunter  
47\. Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (1912) - Dangan Ronpa  
48\. Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager (1868) - Kuroko no Basket  
49\. Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi (1809) - Tokyo Ghoul  
50\. L/Yagami Light (1773) - Death Note  
51\. Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover (1750) - Attack on Titan  
52\. Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke (1660) - Free!  
53\. Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Kotaro (1625) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
54\. Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito (1606) - Finder no Hyouteki  
55\. Bokuto Kotarou/Kuroo Tetsurou (1604) - Haikyuu!!  
56\. Hanamaki Takahiro/Matukawa Issei (1579) - Haikyuu!!  
57\. Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi (1407) - Haikyuu!!  
58\. Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Toshinori Yagi | All Might (1405) - My Hero Academia  
59\. Canada/Prussia (1364) - Hetalia  
60\. Jounouichi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba (1313) - Yu-Gi-Oh  
61\. Armin Alert/Jean Kirstein (1308) - Attack on Titan  
62\. Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji (1297) - Persona 4  
63\. Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito (1261) - Naruto  
64\. Mikleo/Sorey (1251) - Tales of Zestria  
65\. Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster (1235) - Fairy Tail  
66\. Finland/Sweden (1221) - Hetalia  
67\. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (1211) - Bungou Stray Dogs  
68\. Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya (1210) - Kuroko no Basket  
69\. Kudou Shuichi | Edogawa Conan/Kiribaku Kaito | Kaitou Kid (1201) - Detective Conan  
70\. Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke (1195) - Free!  
71\. Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji (1189) - Banana Fish  
72\. Trowa Barton/Quatre Raveea Winner (1185) - Gundam Wing  
73\. Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru (1157) - Haikyuu!!  
74\. Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane (1156) - Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles  
75\. Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Law (1154) - One Piece  
76\. Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki (1135) - Kuroko no Basket  
77\. Nezumi/Shion (1103) - No. 6  
78\. Denmark/Norway (1095) - Hetalia  
79\. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo (1078) - Bleach  
80\. Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru (1061) - Haikyuu!!  
81\. Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki (1058) - K  
82\. Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi (1052) - Yu-Gi-Oh  
83\. Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma (1040) - Haikyuu!!  
84\. Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou (1010) - Free!  
85\. Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin/Odoroki Sousuke | Apollo Justice (1009) - Ace Attorney  
86\. Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto (1007) - Free!  
87\. Dante/Vergil (986) - Devil May Cry  
88\. Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (949) - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
89\. Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi (944) - My Hero Academia  
90\. Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi (942) - Kuroko no Basket  
91\. Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara (930) - Naruto  
92\. Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya (910) - Kuroko no Basket  
93\. Link/Prince Sidon (902) - Legend of Zelda  
94\. Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi (893) - Haikyuu!!  
95\. Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou (891) - My Hero Academia  
96\. Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu (868) - Persona 4  
97\. Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta (865) - Kuroko no Basket  
98\. Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Michael Keel (862) - Death Note  
99\. Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku (862) - My Hero Academia  
100\. Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker (852) - D.Gray-Man


	2. January 1, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the second one that I did for the end of 2019!

1\. 1. Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov (23562) Yuuri!!! On Ice  
2\. 2. Levi/Eren Yeager (14105) - Attack on Titan  
3\. 3. Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku (12477) - My Hero Academia  
4\. 4. Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou (11543) - My Hero Academia  
5\. 5. Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto (10970) - My Hero Academia  
6\. 6. Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (9383) - Haikyuu!!  
7\. 7. Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (8311) - Haikyuu!!  
8\. 9. Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto (6803) - Naruto  
9\. 14. Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (6771) - Bungou Stray Dogs  
10\. 8. Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky (6685) - Yuuri!! On Ice  
11\. 10. Marco Bolt/Jean Kirstein (6184) - Attack on Titan  
12\. 11. Levi/Erwin Smith (5630) - Attack on Titan  
13\. 13. Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Kotarou (5601) - Haikyuu!!  
14\. 12. America/England (5541) - Hetalia   
15\. 15. Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (5289) - Haikyuu!!  
16\. 18. Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic (4896) - My Hero Academia  
17\. 16. Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto (4451) - Free!   
18\. 17. Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (4101) - Haikyuu!!  
19\. 19. Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou (3714) - Haikyuu!!  
20\. 25. Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto (3525) - My Hero Academia  
21\. 21. Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei (3268) - Haikyuu!!  
22\. 20. Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka (3203) - Free!  
23\. 26. Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka (3064) - Naruto  
24\. 22. Hyakuya Mikaela/Hyakuya Yuuichirou (3054) - Owari no Seraph  
25\. 24. Edward Elric/Roy Mustang (3046) - Fullmetal Alchemist  
26\. 23. England/France (3043) - Hetalia  
27\. 31. Mitsurugi Reiji/Naruhodou Ryuuichi (2804) - Ace Attorney  
28\. 27. Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive (2770) - Black Butler  
29\. 29. Roronoa Zoro/Sanji (2769) - One Piece  
30\. 28. Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya (2613) - Durarara!!  
31\. 32. Germany/North Italy (2540) - Hetalia  
32\. 30. South Italy/Spain (2540) - Hetalia  
33\. 33. Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu (2506) - Haikyuu!!  
34\. 36. Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun (2447) - Diamond no Ace  
35\. 34. Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga (2416) - Kuroko no Basket  
36\. 37. Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya (2312) - Kuroko no Basket  
37\. 35. Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei (2307) - Free!  
38\. 47. Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (2260) - Dangan Ronpa  
39\. 38. Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari (2245) - Kuroko no Basket  
40\. 53. Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Kotaro (2193) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
41\. 39. Genos/Saitama (2176) - One-Punch Man  
42\. 42. Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy (2175) - Gundam Wing  
43\. 40. Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager (2170) - Attack on Titan  
44\. 41. Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta (2164) - Kuroko no Basket  
45\. 45. Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (2158) - Dangan Ronpa  
46\. 44. America/Russia (2141) - Hetalia   
47\. 43. Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya (2108) - Kuroko no Basket  
48\. 46. Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck (2022) - Hunter x Hunter  
49\. 50. L/Yagami Light (1925) - Death Note  
50\. 48. Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager (1890) - Attack on Titan  
51\. 49. Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi (1866) - Tokyo Ghoul  
52\. 51. Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover (1782) - Attack on Titan  
53\. 58. Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Toshinori Yagi | All Might (1697) - My Hero Academia  
54\. 52. Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke (1689) - Free!  
55\. 54. Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito (1672) - Finder no Hyouteki  
56\. 56. Hanamaki Takahiro/Matukawa Issei (1670) - Haikyuu!!  
57\. 55. Bokuto Kotarou/Kuroo Tetsurou (1669) - Haikyuu!!  
58\. 67. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (1560) - Bungou Stray Dogs  
59\. 57. Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi (1498) - Haikyuu!!  
60\. 69. Kudou Shunichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid (1461) - Detective Conan  
61\. 63. Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito (1451) - Naruto  
62\. 89. Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi (1447) - My Hero Academia  
63\. 60. Jounouichi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba (1447) - Yu-Gi-Oh  
64\. 71. Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji (1445) - Banana Fish  
65\. 78. Denmark/Norway (1437) - Hetalia  
66\. 62. Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji (1419) - Persona 4  
67\. 59. Canada/Prussia (1405) - Hetalia  
68\. 87. Dante/Vergil (1387) - Devil May Cry  
69\. N. Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati (1366) - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
70\. 61. Armin Alert/Jean Kirstein (1357) - Attack on Titan  
71\. 65. Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster (1344) - Fairy Tail  
72\. N. Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista (1327) - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
73\. 75. Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Law (1311) - One Piece  
74\. 64. Mikleo/Sorey (1293) - Tales of Zestria   
75\. 66. Finland/Sweden (1269) - Hetalia  
76\. 91. Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara (1268) - Naruto  
77\. N. Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks (1266) - My Hero Academia  
78\. 88. Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (1252) - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
79\. 72. Trowa Barton/Quatre Raveea Winner (1226) - Gundam Wing  
80\. 68. Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya (1225) - Kuroko no Basket  
81\. 70. Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke (1211) - Free!  
82\. 73. Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru (1194) - Haikyuu!!  
83\. 74. Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane (1193) - Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles  
84\. 82. Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi (1165) - Yu-Gi-Oh  
85\. 76. Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki (1162) - Kuroko no Basket  
86\. 80. Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru (1148) - Haikyuu!!  
87\. 79. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo (1135) - Bleach  
88\. 77. Nezumi/Shion (1133) - No. 6  
89\. 85. Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin/Odoroki Sousuke | Apollo Justice (1128) - Ace Attorney  
90\. 81. Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki (1102) - K  
91\. 83. Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma (1090) - Haikyuu!!  
92\. 95. Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou (1057) - My Hero Academia  
93\. 99. Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku (1030) - My Hero Academia  
94\. 84. Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou (1012) - Free!  
95\. N. Link/Prince Sidon (1010) - Legend of Zelda  
96\. N. Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta (1008) - My Hero Academia  
97\. N. Dazai Osamu/Nakajima Atsushi (1008) - Bungou Stray Dogs  
98\. 86. Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto (1002) - Free!  
99\. N. Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi (985) - My Hero Academia  
100\. N. Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi (968) - Kuroko no Basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have one for F/F but I do have a top 10 if anyone wants that, but I only did one for 2020.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOP M/M SHIPS FOR 2020!!! Did your favorite ship make the list?

1\. 1 Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov (25383) - Yuuri!!! On Ice  
2\. 3 Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku (20403) - My Hero Academia  
3\. 4 Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou (18357) - My Hero Academia  
4\. 5 Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto (16145) - My Hero Academia  
5\. 2 Levi/Eren Yeager (14837) - Attack on Titan  
6\. 6 Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (13748) - Haikyuu!!  
7\. 7 Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (12879) - Haikyuu!!  
8\. 9 Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (10540) - Bungou Stray Dogs  
9\. 13 Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Kotarou (10317) - Haikyuu!!  
10\. 16 Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic (9510) - My Hero Academia  
11\. 8 Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto (8692) - Naruto  
12\. 15 Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (7578) - Haikyuu!!  
13\. 10 Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky (7234) - Yuuri!! On Ice  
14\. 19 Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou (6750) - Haikyuu!!  
15\. 18 Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (6586) - Haikyuu!!  
16\. 12 Levi/Erwin Smith (6320) - Attack on Titan  
17\. 11 Marco Bolt/Jean Kirstein (6231) - Attack on Titan  
18\. 20 Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto (6103) - My Hero Academia  
19\. 14 America/England (5991) - Hetalia  
20\. 17 Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto (4578) - Free!  
21\. 21 Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei (4564) - Haikyuu!!  
22\. 77 Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks (4291) - My Hero Academia  
23\. 27 Mitsurugi Reiji/Naruhodou Ryuuichi (4243) - Ace Attorney  
24\. 40 Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Kotaro (4237) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
25\. 23 Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka (4175) - Naruto  
26\. 29 Roronoa Zoro/Sanji (4051) - One Piece  
27\. 62 Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi (3959) - My Hero Academia ^1  
28\. 38 Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (3876) - Dangan Ronpa  
29\. 33 Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu (3668) - Haikyuu!!  
30\. 45 Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (3620) - Dangan Ronpa  
31\. 26 England/France (3509) - Hetalia  
32\. 25 Edward Elric/Roy Mustang (3506) - Fullmetal Alchemist  
33\. 22 Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka (3339) - Free!  
34\. 24 Hyakuya Mikaela/Hyakuya Yuuichirou (3323) - Owari no Seraph  
35\. 34 Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun - (3172) - Diamond no Ace  
36\. 28 Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive (3011) - Black Butler  
37\. 48 Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck (3010) - Hunter x Hunter  
38\. 30 Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya (2991) - Durarara!!  
39\. 31 Germany/North Italy (2789) - Hetalia  
40\. 69 Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati (2775) - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
41\. 32 South Italy/Spain (2688) - Hetalia  
42\. N Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi (2590) - Haikyuu!!  
43\. 46 America/Russia (2512) - Hetalia  
44\. 35 Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga (2503) - Kuroko no Basket  
45\. 53 Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Toshinori Yagi | All Might (2494) - My Hero Academia  
46\. 49 L/Yagami Light (2482) - Death Note  
47\. 56 Hanamaki Takahiro/Matukawa Issei (2480) - Haikyuu!!  
48\. 36 Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya (2405) - Kuroko no Basket  
49\. 61 Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito (2365) - Naruto  
50\. 42 Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy (2343) - Gundam Wing  
51\. 41 Genos/Saitama (2337) - One-Punch Man  
52\. 37 Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei (2330) - Free!  
53\. 39 Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari (2328) - Kuroko no Basket  
54\. 43 Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager (2321) - Attack on Titan  
55\. 72 Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista (2307) - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
56\. 64 Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji (2266) - Banana Fish  
57\. 58 Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (2250)- Bungou Stray Dogs  
58\. 44 Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta (2221) - Kuroko no Basket  
59\. 47 Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya (2199) - Kuroko no Basket  
60\. 68 Dante/Vergil (2162) - Devil May Cry  
61\. 78 Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (2146) - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
62\. 57 Bokuto Kotarou/Kuroo Tetsurou (2220) - Haikyuu!!  
63\. 99 Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi (2068) - My Hero Academia  
64\. 60 Kudou Shunichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid (2038) - Detective Conan  
65\. 50 Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager (1992) - Attack on Titan  
66\. 73 Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Law (1990) - One Piece  
67\. 52 Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover (1930) - Attack on Titan  
68\. 91 Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma (1901) - Haikyuu!!  
69\. N Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko (1898).- My Hero Academia  
70\. 51 Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi (1868) - Tokyo Ghoul  
71\. 59 Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi (1830) - Haikyuu!!  
72\. 63 Jounouichi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba (1813) - Yu-Gi-Oh  
73\. N Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar (1774) - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
74\. 55 Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito (1740) - Finder no Hyouteki  
75\. 54 Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke (1733) - Free!  
76\. 86 Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru (1717) - Haikyuu!!  
77\. N Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos (1709) - Promare  
78\. 76 Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara (1676) - Naruto  
79\. N Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji (1675) - Persona 4  
80\. N Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi (1661).- Haikyuu!!  
81\. 89 Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin/Odoroki Sousuke | Apollo Justice (1656) - Ace Attorney  
82\. 93 Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku (1643) - My Hero Academia  
83\. 71 Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster (1603) - Fairy Tail  
84\. 82 Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru (1578) - Haikyuu!!  
85\. N Khun Agero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace (1573) - Tower of God  
86\. N Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo (1560) - Danganronpa  
87\. 92 Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou (1520) - My Hero Academia  
88\. N Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru - (1509) - Balance: Unlimited  
89\. 67 Canada/Prussia (1502) - Hetalia  
90\. 87 Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo (1464) - Bleach  
91\. N Kurapika/Leorio (1451) Hunter x Hunter  
92\. 70 Armin Alert/Jean Kirstein (1446) - Attack on Titan  
93\. 84 Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi (1428) - Yu-Gi-Oh  
94\. 75 Finland/Sweden (1408) - Hetalia  
95\. N Higashitaka Josuke/Kishibe Rohan (1401) - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
96\. 97 Dazai Osamu/Nakajima Atsushi (1393) - Bungou Stray Dogs  
97\. 83 Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane (1369) - Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles  
98\. N Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi (1347) - Haikyuu!!  
99\. 74 Mikleo/Sorey (1344) - Tales of Zestria  
100\. N Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu (1343) - Haikyuu!!

**Author's Note:**

> I did two for 2019 one in July and the other at the end of the year.


End file.
